


Intelligence At Its Minimum

by TheAngelSoars



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Roman's Experiments Gone Wrong, Romance, tiny sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelSoars/pseuds/TheAngelSoars
Summary: Everyone recognizes Logan to be the logical, mature side of Thomas. He organizes plans, keeps the others in check, and so forth. But due to some people's idiotic behavior, it seems like he is no longer the tall, mature, older Side. . .





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! As most of you can see, I go by TheAngelSoars- But please, do call me Angel! Whichever you prefer.  
> This is my first story on AO3, so I apologize if it's absolute shit- I haven't proof read it either, so--
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

 

A rich aroma of pancake batter and orange juice filled the air, as Logan Sanders made his way to the kitchen. Tie neatly done against his chest and glasses practically gleaming in the lighting, he was ready to start the day.

"Ah, Logan! Did ya sleep well, friend?" A voice cheerfully piped up, the intelligent Side's eyes making their way to the figure. The simple, light grey sweatshirt was done upon Patton's neck, a brilliant blue polo underneath. 

Grimacing, Logan merely gave a small wave of greeting, casually approaching the kitchen table to peek at Patton's creation. Before him was 4 plates - Each designed with the theme of each Sanders Side. Pancakes with whipped cream and butter sat upon them, causing Logan's mouth to water.

". . .  _You_ did all of this? You never cease to amaze me, Patton. Thank you." Logan stated, carefully retrieving a knife and a fork from the kitchen drawers. Alongside his meal, were a glass of milk.  ** _Ordinary, dairy milk, right?_**  

 "Aww, it's a pleasure! Don't mention it! Although, I'd like to mention Roman assisted with the setup - So I recommend thanking him later! The poor rascal had to go somewhere. . . Wonder where." The fatherly figure had began to drift off, shaking his head to snap out of the haze. Smiling happily, whilst humming a tune, Patton merely watched Logan dig into his breakfast. It filled his heart with absolute  ** _joy_** , knowing that some people appreciated his cooking!

With several bites of the freshly-made pancakes, Logic believed he was in heaven. The sweetness of the whipped cream and melting of the butter blended almost **_perfectly_** \- How did Patton do it?

"Patton, I'm fairly sure you've violated my taste buds- These are absolutely divine. Although, I wouldn't let my compliments get to your head. . ." Noticing the smile, the corner of Logan's mouth twitched, eager to move. Clicking his tongue, he continued to eat, momentarily watching Patton leave the kitchen.

Shrugging, Logan leaned over, grabbing his glass of milk, taking a sip.

"Meh, more for me. . . Goodness, what **_did_** they put in here? It's very sweet, but not harsh against the tongue-" Continuing to drink, Logan was cautious not to spill.

 

* * *

 

After what felt like 30 minutes, the logical Side had managed to finish his meal, gently placing his dishes into the sink. Stretching whilst checking the time, which happened to be 10:34 a.m., Logan head out of the kitchen, plopping himself onto the couch. Soft blankets and pillows surrounded him, making him comfortable and at ease.

"Curse Thomas for making me stay up to my capability. . . I'm so  _tired_ all of a sudden." He yawned, stretching among the comfortable furniture. Sliding off his glasses whilst adjusting his tie, Logan pulled a blanket over his head, to rest at ease.

Slowly, the intelligent male fell into a peaceful slumber. . . **One filled with the childish memories of long ago**.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn- Thanks for kudos on the first chapter! I'll try to keep y'all updated, don't worry--
> 
> Again, sorry if there's some grammar mistakes!

Distant voices, almost as though they were whispers, flooded Logan's ears, causing his eyes to scrunch up. A low groan escapes his lips, muscles sore from the position he rested in.

"Gah. . . Everything  ** _hurts_**." He squeaked out, blinking surprisingly at the sound of his own voice. Had some type of sickness overcome him, causing his speech to come out high-pitched? Making a grab for his glasses, the intelligent Side slid them on, before being greeted with a frightened sight of his own.

 

Upon the childish screaming coming from the living room, Roman and Virgil were the first to appear. A grim expression was on the dark persona's face, per usual, while the creative trait was quite opposite.

"What's going on-?" They practically said in unison, eyes going wide at the sight of. . .

**A tiny Logan.**

Panic overcame the two, unsure of what to do. The poor child was on the verge of crying, tears threatening to spill. Upon instinct, Virgil immediately picked tiny Logan up, soothing him with quiet coos and whispers.

"Hey, it's okay little fella. . . I'm right here." He murmured, flashing a look at Roman for an answer. Being the somewhat-cheeky bastard he was, the royal merely shrugged, not sure what to do with a child.

And what was worse about it, was knowing that  ** _Patton_** was soon going to find out. . .

 

And let's be honest. Patton would go absolute  **bonkers** over Tiny Logan.

 

* * *

 

 It took the power of two, to hide Logan from complete sight. Which only resulted in distractions, pain, and failure. According to observations, the young child could very well throw a fit - One that was full of rage, and enough to send  ** _Roman_** down.

Virgil and Roman grew uneasily, knowing that Patton would soon appear. Logan had made his way to hug Virgil's calf, big glasses constantly falling down to the tip of his nose.

". . . Where's Pat-Pat?" He struggled out, looking up at the anxious trait with big eyes. Biting down on his lip harshly, Virgil gave a curt respond.

"He'll be here in a minute, don't worry, okay?" Cue the understood nod, coming from the latter.

 

Soon, with the sweet joyful appearance, Patton popped into existence. A bright smile was on his face, sweatshirt adjusted perfectly, blue polo smoothed out.

"Why, I don't believe I've seen all of us he- Oh? Where's Logan?" He asked, the smile turning into a surprised look. Giving weary looks to each other, Roman and Virgil nodded, both looking at the ground.

Patton's gaze followed, eyes landing on  ** _him_**.

 

The intelligent, dashing Side that was once an adult. . . Was now a mere  ** _child_**.

 

**And it made Patton's heart throb with love for him even more.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm legit proud of the progress I've been making- Plus, thank you for leaving all the kudos, hits, and comments! It means a lot to me.
> 
> And I know some of you may be celebrating the holidays, so I wish you the best of it!

All the fingers accused Roman of this situation. Which, in short,  _was_ his fault.

"Hey, how was  _I_ to know which one is milk, and which one is my de-aging serum?" He objected, stomping a foot while his eyes narrowed. Virgil scoffed, shaking his head. Logan did not know what they were arguing about, so he merely was distracted with the fuzzy blanket before him.

"Mhm,  _sure_ Roman. You go around, actin' all high and mighty, but hey! Apparently  _I'm_ not the only one who fu-- screws up." The dark persona caught himself, obviously noticing the young child. He cast a glare to the opposing Side, scowling.

"At least I'm trying to help him, rather than sulking about!"

"Is that all you think I'm doing, Roman?"

"Of  ** _course!!_** You constantly don't do  _anything_ around here, except forbid Thomas to do anything! Not to mention you carry a depressing aura around, spreading it to everyone who passes by! In short,  _you're making everyone else miserable!_ "

The words leave his tongue so easily, silence filling the air soon after. Roman's breath hitches, the realization of his thoughts kicking in. Slowly, his eyes begin to go wide.

"Virgil, I did not-" Before he could finish, a clap of thunder echoed within the room, Virgil disappearing from the scene. His anger seemed to follow him, distant sounds filling their ears.

 

* * *

 

Obviously frustrated with the tiny-Logan situation, and Virgil's, the creative side left in a hurry, clenching his teeth.

Patton and Logan were left in the living room, alone, in silence.

Unsure of what to do, the fatherly figure merely glanced at the tiny Side, who had tears in his eyes again.

 

". . . What was wrong with Virgil and Roman?" Logan asks, trying to control his lisp of saying the letter 'w'. Sighing, Patton crouched low, facing him intently.

"They got into a fight, again. . . I'll tell you something, okay? Don't make anyone angry at you, and don't make them angry at anything. Just make friends, alright?"

Logan nodded, embracing Patton's legs tightly. He smiled sweetly, looking up.

 

"Mhm! I could never be angwy at you, Pat-Pat!" Logan exclaims, burying his face into the tan-colored khakis. Feeling his heart ache with pain and love, Morality ran his fingers through the other's hair, soothingly.

". . . I know Logan, I know."

 

Except, Patton's inner thoughts tormented him, tearing his heart in half.

 

_**. . . You don't know how much it hurts, knowing that when you become an adult again, you'll never love me the same way you do now.** _

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord- Almost 170 hits, in a week? Thank you guys so much for tuning into my writing!!
> 
> It makes my absolute day to hear your feedback and joy!

Upon Patton's discoveries with Logan, the fatherly figure has noticed several things.

Logan dislikes any other cup than his dark blue sippy cup, favoring orange juice. He prefers the somewhat-grey penguin plush, taking in wherever he goes. Whether that be the bedroom, the kitchen- Even the  _bathroom_.

 

The following day, the young child can be found scribbling on a piece of paper, his drawing appearing to be what looked like outer space. Even as a youngin', Logan did his best to seem intellectual as possible. Of course, his ideas  _could_ be quite absurd. . .

"Pat-Pat, I wanna go up-up!" Logan cheered, dropping the black-colored crayon onto the floor, raising his hands up in the air. Originally watching, Morality clicked his tongue, happy to oblige to the other's request.

 

* * *

 

Small, cold hands wrap around Patton's neck, Logan clinging on ever-so-gently. His heart ached with pain and love, to the point where he wanted to curl up and cry. But no, he had to be strong.  ** _For Logan_**. Almost forcing a sweet smile, he cooed Logan - Treating him like the child he was, as of now.

"Aww, look at you! So happy. Would Lo like to make some cookies?" An eager nod follows, Patton carrying him to the kitchen.

 

Now, Logan has a specific  _type_ of cookie he enjoys. On the days where he wants affection, or if he's sad, he likes to have warm chocolate chip. But on days where he's happy and giddy, he likes having sugar cookies with blue frosting on top. There was plenty of things you needed to remember, in a matter of days for the tiny Side.

"Alright, Lo - Knowing you and how you like your cookies, I already had several of them prepped for us, ya see? All we gotta do is frost them, and poof! We get cookies, okay?"

"Mhm! Okay, Pat-Pat. Let's get cookin'!" Logan almost slurred, giggling afterwards. Now,  _this_ tugged at Patton's heartstrings. Seeing the other so happy, and carefree - It made his heart pound with joy.

 

But the sad thing was, most of the time,  _before_ Logan turned into a child, he was so stressed. Working his butt off for Thomas, and for the others - Planning things before hand, and not bothering the time to take care of himself.

 

And it pained Patton to see his Logan like this, but he had to sit by, watching him slowly wither away like everybody else.

 

All Patton wanted to do, was fall in love with him. And cherish everyday with Logan, until the Earth were to die.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the damn support, not to mention your longing patience- I haven't had enough writer's muse to do anything, so-
> 
> I'll do my best!

". . . Pat-Pat, why are you sad?"

The young boy asked, tilting his head to the side. Logan's glasses were crooked, ever-so-slightly, but did not bother to fix them.

"Whatever do you mean, Lo?"

Patton replied softly, sorrowful eyes gazing upon the intelligent Side. The two sat side-by-side, talking to each other while snacking on homemade chocolate-chip cookies.

"If I gave you a hug, would that make you better? Would that make you smile? For me?"

 

Stiffening, Patton merely sniffed, rubbing his eyes. He scolded himself internally for being emotionally, giving a slow nod to Logan's offer. Upon answering, the tiny Side scooted over, placing his small arms around Morality's waist, holding onto him as though his life depended on it.

Logan buried his face into the soft, light blue polo shirt Patton was wearing. Mmm, it smelled of chocolate, sugar, and. . . A tiny bit of laundry detergent and tears?

 

"I want to make you happy, Pat-Pat! Like you do to everyone else!" He piped, staring up at the other with wide, brown eyes. Filled with no care in the world - Only happiness and love.

"But, Lo. . . What if I told you, in reality, I  _wasn't_ happy?" Patton choked out, clenching his teeth. Pearly tears welled up in his eyes, making their way down his cheeks, falling onto his light grey cardigan.

"Patton, don't cry! It's okay, I'm right here." The younger soothed, placing a small hand on the firm chest of Patton. By now, the fatherly figure was a mess, sobbing aloud, to a mere  _child_.

 

Yet children could do so much, if you so desired.

 

"But Lo- My heart aches so much, and I  _can't_ take it anymore--" He sobs, hands going to hold his tear-stained cheeks. With a irritated huff, Logan placed his own hand on one of Patton's cheeks.

"Pat-Pat! Listen to me-" He says sternly, causing Patton to sniffle violently.

". . . I know, I'm a little kid, but- I love you. A lot. Like,  _more_ than space. That's how much I love you."

 

A shocked expression fixes itself upon Patton's face, nose twitching. A happy smile is on his face, tears in his eyes.

"I love you too, Logan."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, this is gonna include some stuff on BEFORE Logan turned into a child-
> 
> Oof.

_"Patton, that's an absolutely absurd idea. There is no way I'm going to do. . . **That**." The intelligent male had stated, pale fingers going to nudge his glasses. Hazel-brown eyes gazing upon the other, he inhaled a frustrated puff of breath._

_"But Lo, come on! It'll be fun! Plus, you get first choice on which one you get~!" Patton sang, grinning as he did so. It looked all so familiar - Made up of all the pure things in the world. A lump welled up in Logan's throat, teeth clenching slightly._

_"You trust **me** with baking? The last time I bothered, the kitchen erupted in smoke. . . Virgil and Roman would not stop teasing me about that for  **ages**." _

_"Just like how I tease you about the word infinitesimal?"_

_Logan's face flushed red, obviously recollecting the memory. An embarrassed look fixes upon his face, clicking his tongue._

_"I thought we agreed we would never speak of that again-"_

_"Mhm! We did. But you'll have to bake with me!" Patton cheered, giggling after._

_". . . **Fine**."_

 

* * *

 

 

_"Patton, did I do this correctly? Are the pieces of dough big enough?" Lo asked, puzzled with the discovery. Patton merely nods, taking the other's hands and guiding them over the cookie sheet._

_"Yup! Just like that, Lo. Once we pop them in the oven, they'll be delicious!"_

_"Is there anything else I need to do. . .?"_

 

_Patton pondered the thought, tapping a finger along his chin. An idea sparked in his mind, as he piped up._

_"Actually, there is. In order to make the **best** chocolate chip cookies, you need the secret ingredient! Do you know what that is, Logan?"_

_". . . If it is more sugar, then I am **sure** we'll crash before we can finish-"_

_"No, silly! It's **love**! Pour your heart out into the cookie. Kiss it and all such."_

 

_It was a ridiculous statement, but Logan knew it was foolish to refuse such an order. Sighing, he leans over, blowing a kiss to one of the cookies._

 

_"Better?" Patton squealed, praising Logan for his work._

_"Mhm! You're doing **so** great, I could just jump up and kiss you!"_

 

_This caused silence to fill the air, eyes connecting momentarily before the awkwardness kicks in. Patton's face flushes, screaming internally._

_"Logan, I-"_

_"You what, Patton? Did you mean that in a figurative sense, or. . . Literal?"_

 

_"I, uh-" He chewed on his bottom lip, before blurting out the emotions contained within him._

 

_"If I said literal, would you kiss me? Like, full-on?"_

 

**_But before Logan has the opportunity to respond, Patton is gone in an instant._ **

 

**_Heart chasing_ ** **_the man he's so in love with._ **

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Virgil and Roman are mentioned, I gotta include some stuff about them! Also, I'm sorry if some things seem rushed-
> 
> Thanks again for the support, everyone! <3

Whenever Virgil was in a foul mood, it was as though he left thunder and lighting in his place.  _Quite literally_.

 

The thoughts of Roman and him fighting lingered in his mind, causing the dark persona to wince. Was he that much of a fool, to upset the creative Side?

Sighing, Virgil shuffled his feet across the wooden floor, until his gaze was fixing upon Roman's bedroom door. Traces of red and gold were engraved in the cracks of his door, giving off a. . .  ** _Royal_** look.

Gentle fingers pressing against the firm wood, knocks filled the air.  **Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Roman. . .? Are you in there. . .?" He murmured loud enough, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The dark shadowing protruding from underneath seemed darker, due to him applying his eyeshadow.

 

". . . What do you  _want?_ " Roman responded, whipping the door open quickly. A fiery, passionate look stared straight into Virgil's fragile soul, a flicker of sadness occurring through him.  ** _Two different personalities. Destined for each other._**

"Roman I. . . Just let me in.  _Please_." It was upon rare occasion, to hear Virgil use the word 'please'. Not only was it not part of his program, but- It just seemed off.

"Ugh, fine. Mind your step." He groaned, rolling his eyes while allowing the dark entity to enter.

 

Shades and tints of red, white, gold, and pink littered Roman's walls, including his 101 Disney poster collection. A slim smile plays along Virgil's lips, as he winces from the. . . Brightness. Pale fingers trace the bedframe of Roman's sleeping quarters, the light scent of. . . Cherry blossom-scented candles filling the air.

"Huh, you've. . . Improved the place, since I was last here."

"You mean before you thought it was the good idea to leave and break my heart, Virgil?"

 

* * *

 

A shocked expression fixes itself upon the other's face, frown replacing the smile that was once bore.

"Roman. . . You know I say things I don't mean, right?"

"I don't  _care_ , Virgil. You outright told me you didn't  _love_ me anymore! How can I trust you now?"

 

Sighing, Virgil plopped onto Roman's bed, swinging his feet. He closed his eyes and breathed in a long breath, inhaling the lovely aroma.

"I know you can't trust me, but. . . If I didn't really care, why would I have come back, Princey?"

The royal stiffens at the name, breath hitching slightly.  ** _Princey?_** He hadn't heard that nickname in quite sometime.

". . . Fair point, my Emo Prince. I shouldn't have yelled at you to begin with that day."

"Roman, it's fine - You had to get something off your chest."

"Virgil, it isn't ri--"

 

The prince was cut off by soft flesh pressing against his lips, Virgil's eyes squeezing shut. Something  _ached_ within Roman, desperately wanting more of this relationship. How long had it been, since he felt Virgil's lips?

Letting go, eyes still closed, Virgil huffed sweetly, bangs falling downwards. It almost made Roman want to kiss him again.

". . .  _Please_ , my Prince. Forgive me, and help me figure out what's wrong with Logan."

 

"Virgil, I. . . " Once he caught sight of Virgil's dim eyes, he swallowed thickly.

 

"I forgive you, my love."


	8. Chapter 8

“. . . Brace yourself, Virgil!”

Roman cries out, holding a vial of a light blue substance. The opposing persona nodded, already prepared.

”And. . . Let’s see if it works!”

A single drop of the newly formed antidote fell upon the newly-sprouted plant. Covering his eyes, Virgil winced.

”Uh, I get it that we’re working together, but  _please_ don’t yell— It bothers the absolute hell out of me.”

He muttered, revealing his dark eyes to gaze upon the plant.

 

* * *

  

It was rapidly growing, coming to a stop when it reached  _adulthood_. A shocked look appeared on Roman’s face, heart quickening.

”Virgil,  _oh my god_ — We did it! I mean,  _you_ did it!”

A light color of red flashes across Virgil’s cheeks, as he bit his lower lip.

”Roman, I didn’t. . .”

”Virgil, don’t you _dare_ be so modest! Without your suggestion to add ***** red carnation and ****** bouvardia double, we couldn’t have gotten this far!”

He cheered, embracing Virgil in a sudden hug. The dark male squeaks, obviously flustered from the interaction.

A bright smile appears, the corners of Roman's eyes crinkling ever-so-slightly.

 

* * *

 

"Virgil, I'm  _so_ proud of you! To the point where I could just kiss you right now, darn it!" A flush creeps along his cheeks, laughing quietly. Oh boy.

". . . Roman, I didn't expect  _this much_ praise from you- If you want to kiss me, then why don't you go ahead and do so?"

Dark, hazel-brown eyes gaze upwards, twinkling as though they were underneath thousands of stars. Pale skin almost glowing to perfection, Roman's heart thumped out of his chest.

 

No words were exchanged. Only actions. With one swift movement, Roman's warm luscious lips are on Virgil's cold, pale ones, sharing the tenderness between the two. The royal persona's fingers go to hold the other's jaw, tracing along.

Bodies close, sharing the warmth, they let go for a moment, lips buzzing with electricity.

"Virgil, I-"

 

"Roman. . . May we do that again, please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m partially sick, so I apologize if updates are slower than usual—
> 
> I’m trying my best! Thank you all for the support, it means a lot! Tell me your thoughts!
> 
> *Red carnation - Symbolizes love, pride and admiration.  
> **Bouvardia double - Symbolizes enthusiasm. It is also used to indicate zest for life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all you lovely people! Thank you for all the support you’ve been giving me on this story!
> 
> I appreciate your concern on my state of health, but I shall be working on this regardless!
> 
> This most likely will be a filler chapter, since this will probably end after the 10th chapter. It’ll involve some more past stuff! Also, warning to any of those who dislike blood!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Eyes widening, adrenaline pumping, Patton’s mouth shaped into an ‘O’._

_The silver, sharp knife that had been cutting vegetables, had embedded itself into his finger._

_The gash was small, but deep. Blood began to seep out of the wound, as Patton let go the handlebar of the knife to grasp his wrist._

_”Patton, were you the one who placed all those stuffed animals in front of my door—?”_

_Logan’s question is interrupted upon the sight of Patton bleeding, all thoughts vanishing upon instinct._

 

~~**_Help him help him HELP HIM!_ ** ~~

 

 ~~~~_Immediately rushing to his side, the intelligent male analyzed the scene. Knife. Open wound. Vegetables._

 

~~**_Patton’s bleeding! He’s bleeding! YOUR Patton is BLEEDING—!_**~~

 

_Logan does not need to say anything. Instead, he immediately grabs the damp, cold cloth that hangs from the sink._

_”. . . Press it firm against your finger, okay?_  

  _The fatherly figure only nods, sniffling. It doesn't hurt, but it stings badly._

 

* * *

 

_Logic leans up into the medicine cabinet, eyes quickly scanning for rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and bandages._

 

 ~~**_You're being so illogical. Why are you making such a fuss about a tiny cut?_ ** ~~ ~~~~

~~**_Because what if, it were worse? What if he were bleeding, suffocating on the pain? Stop arguing with yourself, damn it!_ ** ~~ ~~~~

~~~~_Shaking his head, he grabs the materials, shuffling by Patton's side to aid him. Now, Morality was sitting, wincing ever-so-slightly._

_"Patton, I advise you to remove the towel now. Please, if you would."_

_Removing the cloth, the bleeding still continues, but not as bad as before._

_"Okay. . . But promise not to hurt me, Lo?"_

 

_Sighing, Logan nods his head._

_"I will do the best of my ability, Patton. Now stay still. This may sting a bit."_

_Rubbing alcohol is on one of the cotton balls, as Logic continuously dabs it on the exposed wound. Patton hisses out a breath, clenching his teeth slightly, embracing the pain._

_"Oww. . ."_

_"I have no choice. Without this, it would get infected, Morality."_

 

**~~_Why did you just call him Morality? You never do that! Why are you being so strange, Logic? Answer me._ ~~ **

 

_Logan's head throbs, finishing up the job, sighing with relief. Patton is rubbing his finger, massaging it._

_"Now, Patton, try not to--"_

_He is interrupted by the sweet embrace of Patton's arms, as he hugs Logan tight._

_The logical trait can feel the other's heartbeat. Quick, yet slow at the same time. Continuously pounding in his chest. Why does it feel so. . . ~~ **Right?**~~ Wrong?_

 

_"Logan, thank you so freaking much for helping me- I'm sorry for almost being a crybaby- I absolutely love and adore you, and what you did-"_

_A lump forms in Logan's throat, allowing Patton to hug him._

 

~~**_Let me say the same thing. I NEED to say it. Yet I can't. I can't do it._ ** ~~

 

~~**_It is illogical of me to say, "I love you."_ ** ~~


	10. Author's Note - AKA Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a plain old author's note.
> 
> My other social media platforms are:
> 
> Twitter: @TheAngelSoars  
> Tumblr: @theangelsoars

Hey there!

My name, in case of you do not know, is Angel! Aka TheAngelSoars.

 

Most of you that have read, Intelligence At Its Minimum, are in  ** _dire_** need of a next chapter!

And do not worry, I have things planned.

 

However, I'm gonna need your guys' help. Through the comments/social media, of course.

 

What I have planned for the  ** _ending_** of this story, is a big grand finale!

But here's the thing.

 

I don't know if you guys would prefer the grand finale in one, **LONG** chapter, or. . .

Two parts into two chapters. To split them up, so to say.

 

I am tempted to go with the second option, since I really don't want you to fall asleep during my stories- But please! Let me know down below!

Along with this information, the next story I shall be writing, features our loving dad-  **Patton!**

 

I'll give y'all some hints on the next chapter(s).

**Grow.**

**Confess.**

**Kiss.**

 

That is all! As for the Patton story, that may be coming out soon?

**Eye color.**

 

Thank you, ALL of you, for supporting me on this adventure. It warms my heart, and I couldn't ask for anything else.

Please, if you do enjoy my stories, follow my page- 

 

**_PLEASE. I'M DESPERATE._ **

 

Joking-! Love you guys!! See y'all soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite there yet.

“. . . Roman, if my idea is  _that_ bad, then what do you suggest?”

”Virgil, my love, I didn’t say I had a better one! All I said was that it’d be a bad idea to force a toddler to drink something by forcing him to the ground!”

”Ugh, you’re so hopeless, Princey. I have no idea how I manage to put up with you.”

”But you love me!”

 

Virgil stuck his tongue out across the table, dark eyes flickering. Logan was sprawled out in the living room, doodling on a coloring sheet with a blue crayon.

Sitting by his side, legs folded, was the fatherly figure everyone adored -  _ **Patton.**_

With his bright smile, and puppy-dog eyes, he could have anyone falling for him.

_**Anyone. . .** _

”Roman, I have an idea - One that even  _your_ intelligent ass couldn’t think off.”

Virgiil clicked his tongue in a sarcastic manner, causing Roman’s mouth to open in protest. He silenced him with a finger.

”However. . . We’re gonna need Patton’s help for that one. And by  _we_ , I mean myself.  _You’re_ going to distract Logan until further notice.”

”But—“

”No buts, including my own. Now hurry alone, Princey.”

 

* * *

 

From a distance, Virgil had managed to catch the attention of his best friend. It wasn’t hard - A simple wave would suffice.

”Hey, kiddo! What’s up?” Patton said cheerfully, once he was out of hearing distance from Logan.

”. . . The ceiling, Patton. The ceiling.” The dark persona manages a smile, before Patton breaks out laughing. It makes Virgil’s heart squeeze with joy at the sight.

”But seriously though, I need your help. Roman and I have figured out an antidote, but. . .”

”Heh, butt.”

”Haha,  _very_ funny Patton. We need your help convincing Lo to drink it somehow. Can you help us?”

With a smile, Patton nods in agreement. 

“Of course I can! Anything as long as it helps  ~~ **my**~~ dear Logan!”

”That’s good to hear. Come on then, Dad.”

 

By the time the two returned, Roman was caught in a twist.

Logan had managed to find his way up to the prince’s shoulders, demanding him he give him a ride. Tiny fists were curled up in Roman’s hair.

”Come on, Ro! Onwards, my steed!”

Imitating a horse braying, Roman began to gallop around the living room, laughter bubbling out of his mouth.

”Wee!” A childish giggle leaves the small intelligent Side, a wide smile on his face.

~~**_Oh god, why was Patton falling in love again?_ ** ~~

 

* * *

 

Wide eyes stare up at the fatherly figure, oversized glasses sliding down to the tip of Logan's nose. It pains Patton to trick him in a sense, but it needs to be done.

~~**_In order to get his dear Lo back. God, it hurts._ ** ~~

". . . But it's blue! I don't drink blue stuff, Pat-Pat!" He whined, shaking his sippy cup ever-so-slightly. Patton sighed, adjusting his cardigan.

"Lo, trust me. It's good for you. Now be a good kiddo and drink up, okay?" He spoke in a hushed tone, eyes softening. 

~~**_Why does it burn? I shouldn't be feeling like this. Why must I be Morality, of all things?_ ** ~~

Shrugging, the small intelligent male raised his cup up to his lips, drinking the antidote slowly. Drop by drop, the liquid drained.

~~**_Please, let it work, I'm begging you!_ ** ~~

Once the beverage was gone, Logan blinked, a dazed look in his eyes. A wary smile appears on his lips, hiccupping.

"Pat-Pat, I don't feel so good. . ."

 

 Roman and Virgil already know what to do - They have extra clothes prepared, as well as a towel in case Logan was. . . Well, nude.

Forcing himself to look away, a loud snap and pop fills the air, a groan soon following.

 **_And with that, it is finished._ ** ~~~~

~~_**Welcome back, my dear Logan.** _ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I can’t believe this story is coming to an end. Well, after the next chapter, of course. 
> 
> Again, thank you all for the love and support you give me - It brightens my day. I appreciate your feedback, and well-being.
> 
> I should've mentioned this at the beginning of this story, but if you see any grammar mistakes, do let me know! I don't edit my stories as much, haha!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer.

Panicked screeching filled the void, as Logan made a grab for the towel. Yes, indeed, was he nude - Patton had to look away, in order to remain appropriate.

”I— I must excuse myself for a moment. It appears that I am, well. . . Naked. Roman, I suggest afterwards, you run for the hills before I come and kick your ass.” Was that a look of hurt in his eyes, when he looked over to Patton?

The fatherly figure winced at Logan’s colorful language, before he disappeared with a frustrated huff. His bottom lip twitched with worry, the overwhelming urge to follow him prodding at the back of his mind. 

~~**_It’s fine. Logan is fine. Right? After all, he’s a grown man and believes feelings are a waste of time. But wouldn’t that mean. . ._ ** ~~

~~**_I’m a waste of time to him?_**~~

~~**_Shut up. That isn’t true._ ** ~~

~~**_Yet you think it is, Patton. Perhaps you are more oblivious than you thought. After all, love is blind. Open your eyes and see the world in it’s true colors already._**~~

 

 ~~~~Shaking his head, Patton managed to clear his throat. He forced a smile to play on his lips, eyes glimmering with a false feeling of happiness.

”I’m gonna go and check up on Logan, alright? If you need me, just give your old pop a holler!”

”Okay, Dad— Make sure he’s alright.” Virgil murmured, hand going to wave slightly.

Beaming, Morality disappeared, only to find himself at the bedroom door of Logic.

~~_**Otherwise known as the man who he was madly in love with, Logan Sanders.**_~~

* * *

 The thought of bothering to knock did not occur the fatherly figure - He merely made a grab for the door handle, and twisted.

Upon entering, the tall, pale figure of Logan sat on the edge of his bed, back facing him. He wore no shirt, and tiny scars etched their way around the white canvas.

”. . . Who is there? Close the door.” Logan spoke, tone harsh but in a whisper. Not responding, Patton closes the door behind him with a click, shuffling ever-so-slightly.

”Why are you here? What, have you come to make fun of me?” With a swift turn, and a shadow covering half of his pace, luminous eyes peer into Patton’s soul - Warm, rich hazel brown eyes.

”Logan, no, never—“ Morality’s voice came out choked, almost as though he was holding his breath. The fact that the opposing male was shirtless didn’t affect him - He had seen all of them during the summer, when they were in the pool after all.

~~_**This is foolish. Why am I doing this? Why am I allowing my damn emotions to take control of me?** _ ~~

“Then why are you  _here,_ Patton? Did you think you could. . . You could convince me that nothing is wrong?” With a frustrated gasp, Logan clicks his tongue, going back to sulk. Upon instinct, Patton waffles on over and plops down beside the intelligent male.

”Lo. . . You know that you don’t always need to fake it. We’re all human - Everyone shows emotion sometimes.”

”Yes, but not when you’ve been meddled with, turned into a child, and said and heard nonsense!”

~~_**Patton doesn’t love me, why would he? He’s too perfect - With that smile of his, and the way his cardigan lays around his shoulders.** _ ~~

”I don’t understand-“

”You  _should,_ because it involves the foolish concept of  ** _love!_** ”

* * *

 A lump was caught in Patton’s throat, heart suddenly racing. Why was this happening?

”W-Whatever do you mean, Logan?” He stuttered our, gentle fingers going to twiddle with his cat cardigan.

Taking a deep breath and calming down, Logan merely sighs. There’s a sad look in his eyes - Full of sorrow and pain.

”. . . I said things that— That I don’t know are true.” To Patton’s surprise, the taller male leaned his head onto his shoulder, feeling the radiating warmth he gave off.

”Such as?”

”You. . . You told me you  _loved_ me. And, for once in my existence, I don’t know if it’s true or not.”

~~_**This is it. Admit your feelings to him. You love him, for goodness sakes!** _ ~~

A moment of silence passed between the two, not daring to look at each other in the eye. Finally, with enough courage, Patton breaks the silence.

”Well— If I told you I wasn’t lying then, and I’m not lying now, how would you feel? If I. . . If I told you, that I loved you from the bottom of my heart?”

~~_**What is this strange feeling flooding my chest? It’s warm, and fluttery, and. . . Has Patton always looked that handsome?** _ ~~

~~_**Why am I thinking like this? It’s illogical and sickening, and new- No. It can’t be.** _ ~~

~~_**Don’t do this to me again. I beg of you.** _ ~~

~~_**I can’t allow myself to fall in love. I won’t. It’s too much of a burden.** _ ~~

~~_**I am so sorry, mi estralla. I will forever love you.** _ ~~

~~_**Even if I keep denying it.** _ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve decided— Chapter 13 will be the FINAL FINAL, aka the closer to this story.
> 
> It’s going to be a three-part finale, as most of you can see, because I don’t want the second part to drag too long.
> 
> Anyway- Did any of you catch Deceit in this chapter? Look closely!
> 
> The ending will be a happy one, and it’ll involve plenty of kisses and cuddles, don’t worry!
> 
> I’ll see you in the next chapter!
> 
> EDIT: Okay, I made a few changes, cause I feel like an asshole and that the final won’t be the next chapter, :/. Sorry guys.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon.

Since the day Thomas was born till now, Logan has never felt _**anything**_. Just the frigid cold embedding its way into his heart. He was made for the sole purpose of logical reasoning and analysis - Not emotions or feelings. Logan knew almost every word in the dictionary, and knew how to describe it. After all, he was logic. Designed **_only_** for intelligence.

Yet, for some reason, this feeling deep down within his chest continued to grow. And he had no clue what you would call this. Was he having a heart attack? Perhaps it was symptoms of distress, or confusion. It seemed most reasonable for signs of being in a daze.

All thoughts were disbanded when Patton’s words broke through the silence, echoing in his head.

~~_**What does that mean? What am I going to do?** _ ~~

 

“. . . I don’t know what you’re talking about, Patton.” The words sounded odd coming from the intelligent side’s mouth, unaware of the tension between the two.

”Lo, are you that really oblivious? _**I love you**_! I’ve **_always_** loved you ever since you appeared, dammit!” Logan couldn’t help but stare in shock at Patton's colorful language. The only times he would curse was either by mistake, or about something passionate.

He didn’t even have time to respond. The fatherly figure kept going, the gaping hole in his chest increasing in size.

”I fell in love with you, this ** _cold robot_** , who didn’t allow himself to have affectionate feelings for anyone else! And I can’t take it anymore - I can’t handle the fact that I sit idly by and watch you while you’re in pain!”

Patton’s voice was wobbly - Almost on the verge of crying. His throat felt raw, seeming as though he was crying for hours.

“Lo, I— I love you, okay? And what I said when you were a child— I mean it. I still do. And I know it’s childish to be confessing to you, like this! So please, as much as you hate me already, don’t—“

Logan’s voice cut through the air like a knife, words already tumbling out of his mouth before he could even process them.

“Is that what you have observed, Morality? That after all these months, I’ve hated you? I have argued with you, over and over about silly little things, and this is what you have taken from it?” He inhales a sharp breath before continuing.

”Well, let me inform you, Patton, that your statement is **_false_** , one hundred percent. Out of my existence, I have never bothered for things like feelings, and emotions. And, well— You are the fool if you think I don’t have a heart that is breaking in half, because of what you define as **_love_**!”

~~**_It burns it burns it burns IT BURNS—_ ** ~~

 

Something clicked within Patton, heart pounding, ears ringing. He managed to gaze upon the shirtless male, hand instinctively gliding up to his shoulder, and to his cheek.

”Logan. . . May I kiss you?”

”I— What?”

”I said, may I kiss you, please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like an ass, because I originally intended the finale be a two-parter, but hey, it’s now in four parts! 
> 
> I went back and made some edits to previous chapters, just so it didn’t drag too long. Again, I apologize for the confusion! 
> 
> It just made me uncomfortable to see that the finale was longer than planned, so— Yeah. 
> 
> Thank you for reading - I promise the finale is coming soon!
> 
> Leave kudos behind and comment if you’re feeling feisty!
> 
> Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One.

_**”Logan. . . May I kiss you?”** _

_**”I— What?”** _

_**”I said, may I kiss you, please?”** _

* * *

Logan couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move. Blood rushed to his cheeks and ears, taking note of how fast is heart was beating.

~~_**Is this natural? What has Patton done to me?** _ ~~

~~~~But for some reason, when Morality’s hands made their way to hold Logan’s cheeks, he didn’t flinch away. A reassuring warmth lingered, eyes connecting with the other’s.

~~_**Panicpanicpanicpanic— Wait. No. This is Patton.** _ ~~

~~_**He will protect me, for he has my heart.** _ ~~

~~_**And I will protect him, for I have him, my dear jewel.** _ ~~

~~~~The words left the intelligent man’s mouth before it could be analyzed in his brain, coming out upon instinct.

”. . . Patton,  _yes,_ of course—“ Finally, with consent, the fatherly figure closes the space between them, bodies almost resonating with heat and passion and—

**_~~Holy shit.~~ _ **

* * *

Logan's eyes have fluttered shut, Patton's breath warm against his lips. Pulling away, Morality gazes upon the beautiful young man in front of him, a loving look in his eyes.

”Lo, you look like a ghost— Lay down. Please?” The intelligent male doesn’t even realize Patton was speaking to him - He was too distracted by the buzzing in his lips, and the warmth in his chest.

 

”Is that better?” Logan opens his mouth to respond, nothing coming out. He’s speechless, knowing that he had the courage to kiss  ** _him_** \- Patton. His dear, dear heart. Morality can’t help but smile, pure joy beaming in his eyes, cheeks tinged a light pink.

~~_**I could look at you for days on end, and never get tired.** _ ~~

~~_**I feel like I’m at home, whenever I am with you.** _ ~~

~~_**Stay.** _ ~~

 “. . . What did you think, love? Was it good?” Logan blinked, settling along with the nickname - He could get used to it.

~~_**I could get used to Patton.** _ ~~

“Patton, I— I know, it seems rash, but— I fell in love with you, so long ago. With that silly personality of yours, and your goofy smile. And those oh so terrible puns - That cause me to groan. I’m so happy, and, well— This feeling is new. I think I’m in love, for the first time. With  _you._ ”

All he does is lean over, placing a kiss on Logan’s lips once more, looking over him gracefully.

”So did I, Lo.”

Patton pauses, interlacing their hands.

”I’m so in love with you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, gals, and non-binary pals!
> 
> I am so damn sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger, for so long! I’m not dead - I promise! All I’ve been doing, is going on vacation.
> 
> With my lack of internet at home, and the library being my only source, my writing is limited. Please, bear with me.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the tremendous wait - I won’t let you down, I promise!
> 
> See y’all very soon!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

_**"... Lo, hon, we'll only tell them if you're comfortable."** _

_**"Patton, trust me- When I say I'm ready, I am ready. But what about you?"** _

_**"I've been ready since the day I first kissed you."** _

_**"Falsehood, you silly goofball!"** _

* * *

Hand in hand, Patton and Logan make their way out, a worried look in the intelligent male's eyes. 

~~**_What if they don't like it?_ ** ~~

~~**_What if they don't like us?_ ** ~~

"Logan, are you positive you want to do this?"

Swallowing thickly, gazing into Patton's reassuring eyes, he nods.

"Yes. I am."

A thin smile plays on the fatherly figure's lips, eyes filling with pride.

"Okay, Lo. So am I."

"... A-Alright then. We have an announcement to make."

 

Roman and Virgil could be found sitting within the living room, talking among themselves. Curious and intrigued, Virgil pauses the conversation, fixing his attention towards the couple.

"You guys look like you won the lottery, so that means something is up. What is it?"

Cue the exaggerated gasp coming from the creative trait.

"Ooh, is this gossip? I want in!"

"Oh, shove it Princey." Roman being the drama queen threw an offended look, placing a hand on his chest.

"How dare you!"

"Ignore him - What's the news? Come on, Roman's about to fall out of his seat."

Morality throws a look towards his lover, in which Logan nods. Taking a breath, he opens his mouth to speak.

 

"Well... Logan and I are pleased to announce that-"

"He's  _pregnant!?_ Plot twist!" The royal interrupted, causing the angsty male to snort with laughter. A flicker of worry flashes in the air, but it is dismissed quite soon.

"Man, I knew Logan had a glow about him-"

"Yeah, who knew?"

 " _\-- we're a couple, and are finally happy._ " Patton whispered, facing the ground, instinctively holding Logan's hand. Logan purses his lips, a look of fury in his eyes, but softening soon after. Silence lingers in the air - Virgil's eyes are almost as wide as saucers, suddenly on edge, and Roman's mouth falls open with surprise. The two exchange glances, eyebrows raised and furrowed.

* * *

~~_**Oh god. I knew it. They hate us.** _ ~~

~~_**They hate us they hate us they hate us--** _ ~~

~~~~~~_**I'm sorry I'm not strong like you.** _ ~~

~~_**I'm sorry.** _ ~~

~~~~"... Are you guys joking, or-?" Creativity started, earning a slap to the head from Anxiety. A low growl leaves the dark male's throat, facing the new couple.

"Sorry, something's wrong with Roman today. Look - I know I'm not that type of person to do this, but seriously. Guys, I'm happy for you!" He said, raising his head up and hustling over to hug the two. Logan can feel his heart pound in his chest, tears almost welling in his eyes. While Patton, on the other hand, was full-on crying.

"Pat, there is no need to cry! We're both happy for you guys!" Princey popped into the conversation, managing to recover from the slap, whilst receiving a death glare from Virgil. Bold hands find their way around Patton, Logan, and Virgil, hugging them all at once.

Suddenly, Virgil grinned wickedly.

"... Hey, Princey. Come on, pay up." Roman's smile vanished, groaning in protest.

"But-"

"No buts. What was it - 30 dollars?" The grin never left. Grumbling, Roman fished out his wallet, slapping a twenty and a ten in Virgil's hand.

"Wait- Did you guys  _bet on us?"_

"Oh yeah. Roman here thought you guys weren't going to get together until next week, while I thought otherwise. The winner got 30 dollars - In which that was me!"

"Hey, Virgil?" Roman looked up.

"Yes?"

"Fuck you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Love you too."

* * *

Shockingly, without realizing it, warm pearly tears roll down Logan's cheeks. His hand reaches to his right cheek, eyes wide, unable to speak. Mouth dry, the intelligent male licks his lips, opening his mouth to speak. Instead, Patton interrupts him.

"... Lo? Logan, what's wrong?" The other whispers, all eyes fixed upon him. He manages to look up, heart pounding, eyes sparkling more than before.

"Nothing. I am merely...  _Happy_ , Patton. So happy."

Heart aching with passion, the fatherly figure leans over and captures his lover in a kiss.

Virgil whoops, earning himself a rude gesture from Logan.

”Lo, my jewel, I could never be more happy than I am now.”

”And I could not agree more, Patton. I love you.”

”I love you too, mi amor.”

With a final bow and flourish, the newly dated couple shared a kiss once more, nothing but joy filling the air.

 

_**Without further ado, that is the end of Intelligence At Its Minimum. Perhaps you all will find true love. But hey, that’s another story for another day. I hope you enjoyed, and buh bye!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yello hello! Angel here.
> 
> There's a few things I need to clear up. Firstly, I felt like the few last chapters I wrote were rushed, and I feel as though I'm disappointing you guys with my lack of effort. Do you guys feel like that?
> 
> If so, I'm so sorry for letting y'all down. I reassure you, I'll work even harder in the next story I work on, whenever that will be. I have a few ideas, but I'll need your guys' input.
> 
> Should it be multiple one-shots/short stories? Do you guys prefer longer stories rather than short ones? I need help. Please, let me know in the comments. Suggestions and ideas are much appreciated!
> 
> Regardless of my issues though, I'm afraid this is the end of Intelligence At Its Minimum. It's been a wondrous adventure, but all of them have to end eventually, am I right?
> 
> I’ve said it so many times, but thank you guys, gals, and non binary pals. You guys have helped me push through dark times and allowed me to have motivation to finish this. Thank you all, so damn much.
> 
> Like and share, my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
